


Where have you been?

by DanaEliza



Series: DeiGaa canonverse trilogy [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Why are you here? Gaara has been waiting all day for Deidara to show up on his birthday and just when he completely gave up, Deidara is finally there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where have you been?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this all day and it's finally finished, thankfully in time! Because... Happy Birthday, Gaara!
> 
> This is a sequel to Why are you here?, which was also written for Gaara's birthday exactly a year ago, so it was only fitting :) It will end with sort of a sad note, but it was inevitable with how the storyline goes for Deidara...
> 
> Please enjoy!

It had been another long day filled with paperwork and meetings Gaara really hadn't been interested in. Of course he understood it was part of his job and normally he didn't mind it at all. He did it with pleasure even, making sure his village was organised accordingly and everything ran smoothly. But today was just a different day. Special somehow.

And it was silly and Gaara didn't like the fact that he thought this day was special. Years he hadn't cared for this day, until a certain occurrence that had happened precisely a year ago. It had made all the difference. It hadn't even been that special to be honest and Gaara cursed himself for valuing that moment so much. The promise the other had made had even been empty since he had never visited the Kazekage again after that moment. But somewhere Gaara had hoped that he would've been woken up today by someone and that the first Happy Birthday would've slipped of his lips instead of his sister's.

But his morning had been as lonely as ever. Of course most of the villagers knew it was his birthday and he had been congratulated by many of them, receiving gifts he did not care much about. They were all nice gestures, but every time he wished they had come from someone else.

Of course he understood that the other couldn't just show up and wish him a Happy Birthday out in the open. It was not an option with the guy being a wanted criminal and all. But there were also no hints of his arrival and any excellent ninja would be able to leave some only Gaara would recognise and as far as he knew, the other was certainly capable of such things.

So on his birthday Gaara was feeling frustrated, hurt and actually quite sad, which his siblings had noticed and therefore Gaara had made an early retreat to his bedroom. Dealing with them was just too much and… Gaara wasn't much of a talker. Of course there were things he shared with his family, but this was something different. This was actually kind of humiliating that he was so hung up over some crazy guy that had actually literally murdered him or at least tried to. And that was all forgiven with that one night they spend together a year ago? No, that wasn't right. He shouldn't be feeling this way, but he still did.

Deidara should've been here.

His footsteps echoed through the long hallway leading towards his bedchambers. He passed some guards that were having a hushed conversation, quietly laughing to themselves as they shared something. Everyone was quite relaxed today and everything had actually gone pretty smoothly. Still this day left a bad taste in his mouth and he just quickly wanted to forget about this whole thing and sleep it off, starting a fresh day tomorrow.

Pushing open the heavy door Gaara stepped inside his bedroom. It was almost completely silent inside, only the wind blowing through the open window causing an almost whistling sound. Shrugging of his gourd Gaara placed it next to the door and then started working on the rest of his attire as he took slow strides towards the other side of the room. He didn't bother with turning on the lights, able to find his way through the place blindly.

Stripping himself from all his clothes and placing them neatly folded on a chair Gaara was soon left in only a pair of black boxers. Goosebumps rose all over his bare skin as another gust of wind moved in through the window, the curtains moving up and down on the wave of the wind. It was then that he noticed something was of. Gaara hadn't been paying much attention as he walked into his bedroom, had been too absorbed in his own thoughts. Somehow he didn't dare to just turn around and face his entire room again. There was something there he had missed and he was afraid it would jump him as soon as he moved. So he stood there completely frozen in his place, waiting on something to happen.

And then a very familiar chuckle rose up from behind him and Gaara's heart clenched at the sound, the sound he had been waiting on for so long. 'Finally noticed me, huh?' Gaara could hear the sound of feet landing on the floor, as if the other had jumped off of something. 'I thought it was rather strange the Kazekage didn't notice me earlier.' The voice was getting closer and closer and unconsciously Gaara held his breath, waiting anxiously on the other's next move. 'I'm sorry I'm so late,' he spoke eventually from right behind Gaara in a much softer tone than he had used before.

Slowly Gaara turned around, feeling assured enough that it was okay to do so, and finally saw the person he had been waiting so long for. For a moment he just stared at the other and then averted his eyes, narrowing them slightly as he glanced down at the floor. 'Where have you been?' he asked in a monotone.

A slight smile tugged at Deidara's lips, twitching as his blue eyes moved towards the window and stared out into the night. 'Like you I have a certain job to do as well. I've been just as busy as you with things you don't wish to hear about, so let's not think about where I have been and instead focus on the fact that I am here now, ready to celebrate your birthday.' A deep sigh left his lips and a hand moved up to rub over a tired face. 'Really I wanted to come earlier, but even now I can't stay too long. I fooled my idiotic partner and lost him in the desert, but he will arrive soon enough. I can only stay for a few hours, so let's just celebrate your birthday and worry about things after that.'

It was a logical explanation and Gaara could understand this, really. This thing between them was strange and a betrayal towards their people from both sides. It was something they could be shunned for and neither of them wanted that to happen. Gaara had no desire to become a missing nin just because he desired this man right in front of him. But still this small risk was so tempting and something Gaara had looked forward to. 'Thank you for coming,' he murmured softly, his sea green eyes moving up again to meet blue ones.

With one last step Deidara was right in front of Gaara, easily wrapping his arms around the thin waist and pulling the Kazekage closer to him. 'Thank you for undressing already, my lord,' Deidara spoke softly, his voice taking on a lower tone.

A soft sigh escaped Gaara's lips as Deidara's latched onto the side of his neck, littering it with gentle kisses and soft sucks as he drew a path towards the Kazekage's mouth. Their lips met in a soft kiss, relaxing in it for a moment before Deidara decided it was time to deepen it already. As soon as his tongue slipped out the kiss turned more passionate and desperate, showing of how long both males had been waiting for this moment.

Quickly Gaara made work of Deidara's attire, stripping him off his cloak first, throwing it to the side as it lay their forgotten on the floor. Next stop was his mesh shirt and then his pants, leaving him alone in his boxers as well. This was the first time Gaara really noticed the stitched up mouth on Deidara's chest, but made no note of it. It wasn't of his concern was what he told himself and this wasn't the time to question it anyway. He expected there were a lot of secrets between them and it was better to leave it that way than to overcomplicate things.

With a sudden move Gaara was suddenly lifted up and set down onto his dresser, making him gasp into the kiss. His arms coiled around Deidara's neck, keeping himself steady and close to Deidara's body. In the meantime Deidara's hand slid over Gaara's body, moving from his back to his shoulders and then slowly sliding down over his chest, his fingers brushing over Gaara's nipples just to tease him a little.

In that moment Gaara pushed his hips forward, brushing their still clothed erections together and making both males moan out into the kiss. They tried to keep their volume down still, not wanting to have someone come running and catch them in the middle of things. But when it's been this long and when you crave someone this much, it just wasn't as easy. But this did urge Deidara on to do continue things and quickly he made work of both their boxers and left them both completely bare for the other to see.

Deidara took a step back, moving out of Gaara's hold and just stood there for a moment, his own hand moving up and down his length as his eyes moved all over the Kazekage's body. 'You know if I could brag about this, I would've,' he murmured, a smile tugging at the corner of his lip. 'Sleeping with the Kazekage is something quite extraordinary…' For a moment there Gaara thought Deidara was going to say something insulting, something that would make him feel like he was being used, but something else happened. 'I'm not sure if I should be blushing here and thank the gods that it's me that gets to do this or if I should not even think about this and actually enjoy this moment with you. What do you think, my lord?'

Of course the mocking use of "my lord" was still there, but the other part was different. Not entirely a compliment, but it was meant in a good way. And then the way Deidara was looking at him, those blue eyes shining, lips curled into a smile and that hand still stroking his length. Without even really realising it Gaara started to stroke his erection as well, his hand slowly moving up and down. 'I think that you should just stop thinking and finally let me enjoy my birthday,' Gaara replied in a monotone and Deidara's smile grew at the comment.

'As you wish, my lord,' Deidara countered and took a small step closer, still out of reach for Gaara. 'But how would you like to enjoy your gift?' A question Gaara had not really expected, but probably should've. Especially when that smile had turned into a smirk and Deidara's face had this kind of devilish look over it.

But what to answer to such a question? He was being lured out and say what he wanted, but it was not something he could actually answer. Gaara didn't have much experience in this department, but he was pretty sure Deidara knew exactly what he was doing. So it was easier to let him take control and do whatever he pleased. But that was not really a gift, so Gaara gave a tactical answer. 'I want you to cause me pleasure and every way you think I'll enjoy.' No real details added and he still gave Deidara enough room to do what he wanted. The raise of an eyebrow and a slight nod told Gaara he had given the right answer, but not the expected answer.

After that Deidara was right in front of him again and carefully grabbed Gaara's still moving hand, only to pull it away from his length. 'I will do my best, sir.' For a moment Gaara was completely mesmerized as he stared at Deidara's face, his arms slowly finding their place again around Deidara's neck. Gaara remembered all of the expressions he had seen on the other's face. Many of them he had caused already, but he liked this smiling one most. The one where Deidara sort of looked happy, like he really wanted to be here and have this moment with Gaara. Gaara didn't think Deidara could fake expressions. Of course Deidara could force himself to be calm, but when the guy lost it, every expression was real. Deidara was an open book like that, unlike Gaara. It was… Beautiful.

Before Gaara had even processed all this Deidara had already continued. His hand was now wrapped around both their lengths, pulling soft sounds from Gaara. His lips were sliding over his neck and then towards his chest, his tongue flicking out to tease a nipple. Unlike last time Deidara was paying attention to details, but even he couldn't wait that long. His other hand searched over the dresser, aiming for the crème he had seen standing of to the side. While he clumsily searched his hand sped up, sliding faster over their lengths, his thumb swiping over the heads, smearing out the precum that was slowly oozing out.

When Deidara had finally found the bottle, he pulled away and released their lengths. 'I'm sorry, my lord. Your present will be moving a little faster, because I just really need you.' Gaara saw a new smile on Deidara's face, one that almost seemed embarrassed, but also with a hint of playfulness. In response Gaara only pulled him into a kiss, because those lips had asked to be kissed once more. And as their kiss continued Gaara could hear the faint sound of a lid being taken of the jar and then the sloppy sound of the stuff being smeared over something. For a moment Deidara broke the kiss then, but kept his lips close, lingering right in front of Gaara's. 'Slide down a little bit, so I can reach better,' he murmured and with one hand guided Gaara until his hips were tilted enough to leave his behind bare. Not a very comfortable position, but it would definitely serve its purpose.

With their foreheads pressed together and their noses slightly touching, Deidara moved his slicked fingers down between Gaara's ass cheeks. Their eyes stayed locked during the process and Gaara's breath hitched when the first finger suddenly moved in a little. It was only a slight dip, but he wasn't used to this feeling much. But Deidara wasn't discouraged by the sound and just continued, circling Gaara's puckered hole once more and then dipping the finger in a little further. Gaara's hips shook a little and Deidara quickly held him steady with his own free hand, lifting his leg a little to make the process even easier.

And then the finger slipped in further. For Gaara it was just kind of comfortable, but the way Deidara closed his eyes and groaned softly made him relax. That must mean something good and even if it indeed felt uncomfortable, Gaara couldn't deny this tingling feeling that the finger left in its wake as well.

Carefully Deidara retreated the finger a little again, followed by pushing it in once more. A pace was set, a slow one, one to make Gaara feel alright and stretch him in the process. Deidara took his time and waited a while before the second went in. Walls immediately clenched around his fingers and Deidara waited a moment before Gaara's legs also left his hips. This was going to take a long time like this and now Deidara had felt how tight Gaara was, he wasn't sure how long he could wait. He was desperate to feel those walls around his length, tightening, sucking him in further.

So to make things speed up Deidara took his hand away from Gaara's leg and wrapped it around his softening length instead. As he kept on pushing in his two fingers, scissoring them and teasing the walls around, his hand moved in a quick pace over Gaara's cock, slowly making the blood move back towards his length until he was fully hard again. Soft sounds were leaving Gaara's lips again and his sea green eyes were closed, head tilted back a little as pleasure coursed through him again. The uncomfortable feeling ebbed away as Deidara's hand kept on moving over his length, squeezing in the right places and teasing the sensitive spot under the head of his cock.

Now that Gaara's face was contorted out of sheer pleasure, Deidara really couldn't wait anymore. It urged him on further, the need to push in that last finger and getting it over with only growing. So as his one hand kept on moving up and down, the other hand retreated its fingers a little only to add another one. Slowly Deidara pushed them in, feeling the ring of muscles part for him and letting them slide in further and further until they were completely encased. He rolled them around a little, widening Gaara's hole more.

Sea green eyes were slightly opened, staring openly at Deidara who was completely engrossed in his work below. Gaara's lips were parted to let out soft gasps and his body was shaking slightly in pleasure. He couldn't resist but brush Deidara's sweaty bangs out of his eyes, making the blonde glance up and shoot him one of those pleased smiles. Gaara then pulled him forward, forcing him into a kiss. It was sloppy, tongues moving over each other and sometimes slipping out.

Then Gaara took matters in his own hands, wanting to move on as well. That look on Deidara's face made him want to see more. So next to him he grabbed the jar of crème and took some of it out. Without a warning he grabbed Deidara's hardened length and smeared the crème all over it. A shivered moan left Deidara's lips then and he immediately halted his movements, focused on Gaara's hand moving over his erection.

The kiss was broken again and Deidara's eyes had hazed over as he stared back into Gaara's soft green eyes. His breathing was laboured and he swallowed heavily. Now was the moment of truth. Slowly Deidara pulled his fingers from Gaara and slapped Gaara's hand away from his cock, only to grab it himself. The hand that was around Gaara's length was taken away as well and was now used to lift the Kazekage's hips up. Aligning his length with Gaara's now stretched hole Deidara started pushing the head in carefully. A slight pained expression crossed Gaara's features, but he was the Kazekage and could handle a little pain.

There was not a moment where Deidara halted, just kept on pushing in until he was completely inside, feeling the walls squeezing around his length, clamping down like a vice and forcing him to stay in.

Resting his forehead on Gaara's shoulder, Deidara stayed completely still, waiting till Gaara was adjusted enough and gave him the signal to move. Again he swallowed heavily, doing his best to keep from moving. He needed to feel the friction again, feel Gaara's walls move around him. He could hear the heavy breathing coming from Gaara, doing his best to relax and let his muscles let go of Deidara.

Eventually Deidara felt like he could move, the walls releasing him from its vice grip. Slowly he pulled back, their hips disconnecting until only the head of his length was still inside. A shiver ran down Gaara's spine and with an almost needy look he gazed up at Deidara. At that point Deidara really couldn't resist anymore. Quickly he pushed inside again, sliding in smoothly until their hips were pressed together again.

Slowly a pace was set, Deidara's length sliding in and out evenly. Soft sounds rose up between the two, moans and groans filling the air together with the sound of skin slapping against skin. With every thrust Gaara was pushed backwards and then pulled back again by Deidara's hands attached to his hips. This position really wasn't good for his posture and Gaara was certain his ass would hurt due to scrapes and bruises all over his skin. But he couldn't deny how amazing this position was as well. They could get closer to each other, Gaara could easily wrap his limbs around Deidara's body and of course Deidara could reach so deep inside of him this way.

This moment was the best gift Gaara had received today. Seeing Deidara come undone like this, lips parted as groan after groan tumbled of them, eyes glazed over. Leaning forward Gaara captured Deidara's lips in another kiss, moaning into it as Deidara picked up the pace and practically slammed into Gaara with short shallow thrusts.

Gaara wasn't sure if it was because Deidara changed the pace or because he had angled his thrusts differently, but suddenly there was more pleasure coursing through him. He moaned loudly into the kiss, his legs forcing Deidara to push in deeper and hit the spot again he had just brushed against. Gaara could barely focus on the kiss at this point, tongues sloppily sliding against each other as Gaara kept on moaning into it. This really was one of the best feelings Gaara had ever had.

Thrust after thrust Deidara delivered against Gaara's prostate, making sure he kept up the same pace and the same depth he moved in. Louder moans filled the room and it was a miracle no one had barged in on them yet, but it stayed quiet outside of the room. Not that they could be bothered with it at this point, too engrossed in each other.

Deidara moved his lips towards Gaara's throat, nibbling and sucking on several spots, leaving marks in his wake. One of his hands moved down between their bodies and grabbed a hold of Gaara's length, trying to match the same pace as he thrust in. His thumb slid over the head of Gaara's cock, eliciting another loud moan from the Kazekage. They were completely lost in the moment, moving purely on instincts. Gaara met every thrust Deidara delivered, pushing his hips down roughly. Placing his head on Deidara's shoulder then, Gaara buried his head in Deidara's neck as moan after moan tumbled of his lips. His hips snapped forward, meeting the hand that stroked his length and without a warning Gaara came all over Deidara's hand.

He went completely limp in Deidara's arms, but the blonde was not done yet. Wiping his dirtied hand of on the dresser Deidara moved his hands towards Gaara's legs and lifted them up a little, giving him an even easier position to easily slide in and out. Deidara threw his head back in pleasure, his thrusts becoming more erratic as his own orgasm came closer and closer. A warm feeling spread around through his body, almost burning in the bit of his stomach. And then it was there, that skin tingling feeling, that high that rushed over him as he came with one last thrust deep inside of Gaara.

Riding out his orgasm Deidara lifted up Gaara's head and kissed him softly. They were both completely spent and as Deidara pulled out his now softening length they just rested in each other's arms for a moment longer.

'Happy Birthday, Gaara,' Deidara whispered, nuzzling Gaara's nose as he smiled softly at the Kazekage.

Tiredly Gaara gazed up at Deidara and then let a small smile grace his face. Without a word he slid himself off the dresser and with Deidara's help they both got to his bed. It was late already and Gaara's day would start early again tomorrow. But when he noticed that Deidara wasn't getting in bed with him after he had laid down, Gaara turned towards him. 'You're not spending the night?' he asked, trying to keep his voice levelled and not let any emotion shine through.

Deidara was already in the middle of getting dressed, his eyes moving up only for a moment before settling on his cloak again which he picked up of the floor. 'Sorry, my lord. I'm sure Tobi is here already and I can't let him wondering around. We're kind of on a mission, so I am already staying too long.' Fully dressed now he Deidara leaned forward and gave Gaara one last kiss on the lips. 'But I promise when I have time again I will stop by. I will be here before your eighteenth birthday.'

Another cold rush of wind drafted in through the window and Gaara lifted the sheets to cover his naked body, shivering to withstand the cold. 'I'll keep you to that,' Gaara responded, his sea green eyes moving along as Deidara made his way to the window.

'Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it,' Deidara said with a smirk and then lifted himself up in the windowsill, ready to jump out. 'If I find that Uchiha brat fast, then I'll come back here right after. Sasuke won't even know what's coming for him.' Of course a moment of arrogance had to shine through again. 'Bye, lord Kazekage.' And with one last look at Gaara Deidara jumped out, landing on a previously crafted clay bird and was rushed away in search of Tobi.

And it was in that last moment when their eyes met that unspoken words were shared. The unspoken _I love you_ they should've said out loud, because what Gaara did not know was that this was the last time he ever saw Deidara and this was their last birthday celebrated together. If he had known he would've cherished it more and had never let Deidara leave his bedroom.

_Happy Birthday, Gaara_


End file.
